This invention pertains to retaining washers and, more particularly, to a retaining washer that inhibits the rotation of a D-shaped shaft in a round hole.
To prevent the rotation of a shaft which is mounted within a hole in a housing, both the cross-section of the shaft and the housing hole are frequently D-shaped. There are many applications, however, wherein a D-shaped shaft must be mounted within a round hole while still preventing the rotation of the shaft within the hole. Accordingly, the invention described below prevents the rotation of a D-shaped shaft within a round hole.